


The Hermione He Knew

by Princess_of_the_Pen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Fading Feelings, Hermione was so Out of Character in the 6th book, Let's just call them Harmony, Really the 6th book/movie is the absolute worst, So many names for the Harry/Hermione ship, it's so cute, unrequited romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_the_Pen/pseuds/Princess_of_the_Pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Jean Granger was now a stranger that Harry didn't know. Worst of all, Harry didn't want to know her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hermione He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a Wattpad contest (I didn't submit it though). I was supposed to write a fluffy romance of my OTP. Instead, this happened. This takes place in 6th year. Who else agrees that Hermione was painfully out of character in that horrible book?
> 
> Word Count: 421
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter (the series). Honestly, I don't want to own book six, the book this takes place in.

Harry Potter was completely baffled by Hermione Granger. Or, he was baffled by the person that took on the name Hermione Granger. She looked like Hermione and sounded like Hermione but there was no way that was his best friend.

The Hermione he knew loved to study and was strong willed. This Hermione was too busy obsessing over Ronald Weasley to study and didn't do anything. The Hermione he knew was honest and told him everything. This Hermione was made of very obvious "secrets". The Hermione he knew was always truthful to herself and everyone else no matter how much it hurtled her and the others around her. This Hermione was full of denial. The Hermione he knew was the type to get angry and stand up for herself. The Hermione he knew never started anything it always finished it. The Hermione he knew tried to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. This Hermione cried over every little thing, started the most petty of fights (including fights with him over a book), and hated a girl without getting to know her despite being roommates with her for six years.

It was terrible, Harry decided, that his Hermione was gone. His Hermione was so pretty while this one was an ugly, jealous mess. Sure they physically looked the same but this new Hermione couldn't compare to the one Harry grew up. She couldn't compare to the Hermione that Harry had fallen in love with.

Harry watched with sad eyes as Hermione glared at Lavender Brown. This Hermione had labeled the girl as a dumb, blonde bimbo simply because she got the guy. His Hermione never used labels. His Hermione despised labels because of all the things she was labeled with herself. His Hermione didn't judge. His Hermione...

His Hermione was gone.

It was this fact that broke Harry. It was this fact that took away the gleam in his emerald eyes and broke the lazy smile that usually graced his face. It was this fact that mentally killed him.

With Hermione he felt invincible. He could deal with his dead parents, his abusive family, losing his godfather, and having a mark of death on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. He could deal with all of this with Hermione at his side. But the woman he loved was gone, replaced with a bitter, silly little girl that could never compare.

Hermione Jean Granger was now a stranger that Harry didn't know. Worst of all, Harry didn't want to know her.

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble thing can also be found on Wattpad and Fanfiction.Net. If It isn't under the username Princess-of-the-Pen, it is plagiarized.


End file.
